


Kinkmas 2020

by Otome_and_fanfiction



Series: Kinktober, Kinkmas and Fluffmas 2020 [2]
Category: Be My Princess, 恋してしまった星の王子 | Star-Crossed Myth, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Almost caught in the act, Clothes On, Cockwarming, Consensual Groping, Fingering, Hand Job, Heated kisses, Intentional Voyeurism, Kinkmas 2020, Multi, Oral, Otome and Fanfiction, Teasing, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otome_and_fanfiction/pseuds/Otome_and_fanfiction
Summary: Kinkmas 2020.12 stories, involving, Otome characters, a Christmas theme and a kink. Enjoy my lovelies!Chapter 13 is a New Year’s Eve headcanon featuring all of the boys (including outtake characters)Standard disclaimers apply
Relationships: Huedhaut/Main Character (Star-Crossed Myth), Karno/Reader, Lǐ Zéyán | Victor/Player Character, Player Character/Xǔ Mò | Lucien, Wilfred A. Spencer/Reader, Zyglavis/Reader
Series: Kinktober, Kinkmas and Fluffmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932892
Kudos: 26
Collections: Otome and Fanfictions Kinktober Kinkmas and Fluffmas Holiday fic collection.





	1. On The First Day of Kinkmas, My True Love Gave to Me:

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Wilfred/MC  
> Warning: None  
> Fandom: Be My Princess  
> Christmas theme: Bows  
> Kink: Oral  
> Word Count: 1603

The snow was falling in Philips kingdoms and everyone was getting ready for the winter ball. I was being pulled back and forth between Princess lessons and getting fitted for my dress.

I was hoping for a sleek, form-fitting dress, what I got was this monstrosity of a marshmallow puffed dress. I looked at it and blinked as it was red and green with bows everywhere. A cough covering a laugh caught my attention from where I stood in front of the mirror blinking at myself.

Looking at Wilfred who was trying his best to hold in his laughter, I turn and put a hand on my hip. “Well if we are handing out prizes for ugly Christmas sweaters, I would say this takes the cake and runs with it.”

I admit I did feel bad for Wilfred as he dissolved into laughter and slid from the doorframe to the floor where he held his sides from laughing so hard. Looking at me with tears in his eyes. “I promise you this is _not_ the dress I ordered. I don’t know who changed it.”

I shrugged and went back to the bed, where I leaned against the bedpost as there was no way I could sit down in this dress. “Will, I am used to your parents pulling this kind of stunt, but unlucky for them, I have a backup dress,” I said smiling. Looking at me from where he now sat, I could see he wanted to see it. “No peeking until the party, my dear Wilfred.”

Looking mildly put out, he looked at the skirt of the dress I was currently wearing. “How big is that skirt?” I looked mildly confused as I looked down at it.

“Hmm… If I had to guess, I could probably fit a whole other person under it why?” I said looking back up at Wilfred who was now standing in front of me.

“No real reason.” He answers plucking at the fabric to make it puff out more. “Hold on to that bedpost for a moment.” I’m really confused now but I manage an ok. He kneels, taking my skirt in his hands, tugging until he has the maximum puffiness of it. I laugh as it is now covering his lap from where he is on the floor. Closing my eyes to blink the tears away, I jump at the feeling of hot moist air, brushing my thigh. Looking down I find Wilfred completely gone. Sliding his hands up my thighs, he stops when he gets to my panties, plucking at the fabric again, teasing me with his breath.

Another knock on the door has me jumping and I hear Wilfred from under my skirt tell me to call them in “Yes?” I call out as Wilfred pulls my panties to the side and nips at my thigh and pubic area. When the Queen and the designer come in, I internally panic, Wilfred calms me by stroking my thighs.

“You look wonderful in that dress!” The designer says looking over her handy work, I swallow a rude comment. The queen looks over and nods with approval, “I admit, you can pull anything off. Your skin tone is just perfect for this dress. You’ll be the belle of the ball.” I curtsy the best I can with Wilfred under the skirt. “I apologize for being unable to go lower, I am currently getting used to the skirt and I fear I will be unable to get back up without practice as it is heavier than my last gown.” I say standing straight up. The queen nods with understanding, as they talk with me, I feel Wilfred begin to stroke my folds with his fingertips, parting them so he can press his tongue into me. I don’t make a noise at the sudden heat lapping at my opening. I don’t even move despite my legs shaking. Stroking my thighs again, he nudges my clit with his nose, as he flicks my opening.

Once the queen and the designer leave and the door closes, I lean against the bedpost again and moan. This gives Wilfred the chance to bring my right leg over his shoulder, opening me up to him farther.

“Will, you shouldn’t have done that. You were playing a dangerous game.” I say breathlessly and he answers with a chuckle before he pulls my clit between his teeth and gently nips it, the sting makes me moan. Soon he is redoubling his efforts to make me climax. “Wilfred, you’re going to make me come…” I moan as I hold onto the bedpost. “Then come for me.” I hear from under my skirt, I moan again and Wilfred flicks my entrance and clit one more time, making me shatter into a million pieces.

Days go by in the blink of an eye and it is the day of the ball. Wilfred and I agreed, I would make a late entrance, as my parents wanted to see me and wish me a Merry Christmas before I arrived. It wasn’t a lie per se but it gave me enough time to do myself up in the dress I had chosen vs the ugly marshmallow the queen had designed for me.

Spotting Edward, Yakov and Joshua at the entrance when I arrived, I smiled at them and said: “You boys may want to head back inside, there is about to be one hell of a show.” With a wink, I was off to find Wilfred.

Once I did, he nodded at me to start the show. “Wilfred I am so sorry for being late. My parents just didn’t want to let me go.” I noticed the king and queen coming over out of the corner of my eye.

“Parents can be like that. It was very hard letting our oldest go to become a doctor.” The king says smiling at me. I smile back and bow my head in greeting. Wilfred looked at me “Shall Claude take your coat? Or were in that much of a rush to see me, you forgot you had it on?” Winking at me, blushing I undo the coat I am wearing and slip it off, revealing the form-fitting, ruby red dress with an emerald bow that came across my shoulders and sat just above my breasts to where the tails of the bow hugged my hips.

Hours and laughs between the princes’ later, I cornered Wilfred in his office after he had dealt with his mother’s ire. “I told her we both knew she was trying to make you look bad.” He said looking at me from where he sat in his office. “Well, are you ready for your gift?” I asked him, lowering myself to kneel between his open legs, gently stroking his thighs. Humming, he motions for me to begin. I stroke him through his pants and he leans his head back against the chair mouth parted on a sigh full of pleasure. Once hard, I release him from his suit pants, he helps me by lifting his hips so I can pull them down more.

Smiling, I take the silk ribbon I bought out, and gently wrap his arousal and balls. When I finish he is looking at me. “What are you doing?” He says looking at how I have him tied up. “Something a little different. When you feel what I mean, you’ll be loving it.”

I start by lapping at his tip with the flat of my tongue, my eyes never leaving his as I move my mouth around his shaft and tip. His hips jump at the pleasure I am giving him, and he starts panting, leaning his head back again, he closes his eyes and rests a hand on my head.

I continue edging him until he is whimpering and his arousal is red with need. “Let me come please,” Wilfred begs around his laboured breathing. I hum around his arousal and continue my sensual assault on his person.

Soon he is a complete mess and straining with his hips to release the seed being held in his balls by the ribbon. “Will, all you have to do is undo the bow.” Still teasing him with my fingers, I moved my other hand to the one clenched into a fist on his thigh. Stroking his hand to get it to relax, I take his hand as soon as it relaxes, leading it to where the bow is tied near his trimmed public hair. Looking at me with hooded eyes panting while I gave him the end of the bow, using my hand to manipulate his into pulling the bow free.

He arches in the chair, moaning as long thick ropes of cum pulse out of his tip. When his orgasm finally reaches its peak his legs shake, hips pump desperately and he moans my name loudly.

Taking a moment, he breathes out of his mouth and laughs. “I’ll never see bows the same way again.” I giggle with him laughing. “Is that a bad thing?” He shakes his head.

“What gave you that idea?” He asks after we go to his room. I explain I had seen it in a movie I was watching and that it looked like fun. I also had made sure to research how to tie it so blood flow wasn’t cut off.

Humming, he pulls me onto his lap and kisses me. “Merry Christmas Princess.” When the kiss ends, I find a beautiful handmade bracelet on my wrist. I make sure to spend all night, showing him how much I love it.


	2. On The Second Day Of Kinkmas, My True Love Gave To Me:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Victor/MC  
> Warning: None  
> Fandom: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice  
> Christmas Theme: Candy Cane  
> Kink: Heated Kisses  
> Word Count: 410

I was meeting Victor like any other project is due day. Waving to Goldman, I walk past him to go right to Victor’s office. 

Knocking on the door, I wait to hear “enter.” When I close the door, Victor finally looks up. “What is that in your mouth?” 

Popping the candy cane out of my mouth I look at him and then at the candy cane. “It’s a candy cane. You know those things you get yearly that taste like peppermint.” 

“I know what they are, Dummy.” He grumbles, getting up and coming over to me. Taking my candy cane away.

“Hey! I was eating that.” I complain and pout as he tosses it away. My pout  
doesn’t last long when I am backed up to the door and pushed against it. Looking at me with lust glazed eyes, Victor looks between my eyes and my lips before kissing me. 

I melt into the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck, I hear the faint sound of a click before he hauls me up into his arms, moving us to his desk where he clears a spot for me to sit. 

“Mmm, you taste like peppermint.” I laugh a little as I had been sucking on a candy cane. Kissing me again, I feel him tug at my pants, so I lift my hips enough for him to pull them and my panties down, and off. Fumbling a few moments with his own clothes he finally allows his arousal to bob free. 

Rubbing himself against me while kissing me, his tongue tangling with mine, he slowly thrusts himself inside of me. Wrapping my legs around his hips I hold him to me as I duel with his tongue for dominance in my mouth. 

Something in our kiss triggers Victor to thrust faster. I break the kiss as I fall over the edge into pure pleasure. Reclaiming my mouth, he bites my bottom lip in an attempt to chastise me. I bite his right back. 

Pulling back just enough to look at me, he smirks and dives right back in, leading me into pulling on his hair and our mouths becoming a bit bruised in the process. This triggers his own orgasm, shivering in my arms, moaning into the kiss. 

After throwing the condom away, he comes back over and gives me little kisses all over my face. “You need to eat more of those. You taste way too good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heated Kisses will be featured twice. I didn’t notice until after everything was written and edited.


	3. On The Third Day Of Kinkmas, My True Love Gave To Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Lucien/MC  
> Fandom: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice  
> Warning: None  
> Christmas Prompt: Christmas Baking  
> Kink: Thigh Riding  
> Word Count: 355  
> Disclaimer: Still applies

Humming while rolling out the dough for the cinnamon buns I was making, I failed to notice Lucien come into the kitchen and was watching me. 

“Butterfly. What are you making this time?” I look over at him, with flour on my face. “On my little fool. You look so adorable like this.”

“I’m making cinnamon buns,” I say as he wipes the flour off of my face. “After I am gonna start on the cakes.” 

Wrapping his arms around me, he leans into me as I roll the dough the rest of the way out and start brushing it with melted butter. Moving to get the sugar mix, I feel Lucien slip his leg between mine. 

“What are you doing?” I was trying to focus on the task at hand, but the way his knee was rubbing my clit, I couldn’t. 

“Whatever do you mean?” Lucien asks while kissing my neck and ear. “I’m not doing anything, but standing here watching you.” He grinds his knee harder into my clit making me shift against his thigh and moan.

“Do you need a release, that bad Butterfly?” Lucien says with that innocent voice of his. I mewl grinding myself against his thigh again. “Good girl. Take what you want. Hump your wet pussy against me.” 

How he was able to say such perverted things, with such an innocent voice I will never know, but it drove my arousal higher. A few more thrusts of my hips and I was trembling in his arms with a very powerful orgasm. 

“That was, beautiful Butterfly,” Lucien whispers in my ear, as he still holds me as I tremble. 

“You used some of your Evol on me, didn’t you?” I asked, realizing my pants, panties and his pant leg are all dry.

“Mm, I did. That way you wouldn’t ruin your Christmas baking.” I roll my eyes at his words, though I do appreciate the fact he didn’t actually pull me away for his perverted little game. 

Looking over my shoulder at him, I kiss him and tell him “be a good boy and I’ll pay you back later.”


	4. On the Fourth Day Of Kinkmas, My True Love Gave To Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Victor/MC  
> Warning:None  
> Christmas Theme: Gift Wrapping  
> Kink: Cock Warming  
> Word Count: 403

I was wrapping the last of the gifts when Victor had finally pulled his sleepy ass downstairs. Grumbling something he picks me up, and places me on his lap.

“Victor, I need to get this done. If I don’t then the others won’t get their gifts.” I reach behind me to stroke his hair as he nuzzles my neck sleepily. 

“I’m horny,” Victor whispers in my ear. I roll my eyes as if I couldn’t have noticed the erection pressing into my bottom. 

“Hadn’t noticed. At all.” I shot back sarcastically. I give a startled squeak as Victor picks me up again, I feel him shift then, reach under my nightshirt and pull my panties to the side. 

Teasing me until I am wet, he slides himself inside of me. “Then keep me warm.” He murmurs while kissing my neck. Sighing, I give up. I know he likes having his cock warmed so I go back to wrapping gifts. 

Reaching for the ribbon, he grunts slightly as I move up and down along his shaft, settling back down again, I wrap the ribbon around the gift before tying it off in a bow, writing the tag and attaching it, I move it off to the side to go on to the next one. 

This time I bounce lightly on his tip. Tearing a moan from his throat he pulls me back to sit fully on his lap. “Stop that, unless you want me to fuck you here and now.” 

I smile over my shoulder. “Maybe that is exactly what I am aiming for.”

Shifting me so I am facing him, he picks me up and walks to the living room where he lays us both on the sofa and starts thrusting. “Is this what you want?”

I moan and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Speeding up his thrusts he makes sure to wring a few orgasms out of me as he chases his. 

“Better hang on, I’m about to be rough with you.” As soon as I have my legs wrapped around him, he starts thrusting harder, causing me to bodily move up the sofa. 

Groaning his release, he lays his forehead on mine. Both of us panting in the afterglow. I don’t know how long we laid there, but suddenly the doorbell rang signalling our guests had arrived and I still had gifts to wrap.


	5. On The Fifth Day Of Kinkmas, My True Love Gave To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Zyglavis/MC  
> Warning: Leon watching them have sex  
> Christmas theme: Winter wonderland  
> Kink: Intention Voyeurism (Zyglavis knows Leon is there)  
> Word Count: 806

“Zyglavis!” I yelled running into the living room excitedly. Stopping when I was finally right in front of him. “It’s snowing! It’s SNOWING!!” I said bouncing up and down pointing out of the window. 

This earned me a chuckle from the Minister, “I can see that. I’ll join you outside when I am done work, for now, stay inside and wait until the snow stops before you go anywhere without me.” This made me pout, I had been waiting all week for it to snow so we could have some fun. Ok, I wanted to get him with a snowball, but other than that, I just wanted to walk around. 

He must have noticed how hard it was for me to contain my excitement as he finished his work in record time, and lead me to the door before snapping to get me all bundled up in winter gear. “Zyglavis, I’m not a child!” This again earned me a chuckle.

“I am well aware, I am also aware that in these temperatures, humans get cold easily.” He nuzzles my nose with his. Opening the door, he motions for me to lead the way and I am off jumping into a snowdrift. 

Walking a bit into the forest that surrounds the mansion, I notice the frost on the trees and other plants looks amazing. “It’s a winter wonderland out here,” I say, smiling at Zyglavis. He smiles back before looking back at the plants covered in white and crystal looking frost. While his attention is elsewhere, I stealthily make a snowball and toss it at him. 

Giggling when it hits him in the back and he turns with a gleam in his eyes, I take off in a sprint away from the Minister, who is hot on my heels in a chase. I manage to dodge him a few times before he finally catches me, pulling us both down into the snow. 

I look at him as I catch my breath and feel the mood shift to something more sensual. Looking at me, he brushes some of my hair out of my face that has fallen out of my tuque, feeling his breath ghost over my face, I lean up and kiss him. That kick starts whatever was stuck in his brain and he begins kissing me back. Snapping so my leggings and panties are gone, but my long skirt is still in place.

“We can go back.” He whispers in my ear, making it known that he will transport us there in a moment. Shaking my head I pull him back down to kiss again. 

“You’re warm enough to keep me warm, plus it is something new.” He smiles and moves his hand under my skirt to fondle my clit and lips. I groan at the feeling of his fingers softly teasing me to arousal. Once prepped, he slowly slides himself inside of me. I wrap my legs around his hips, moaning his name. 

Pumping his hips in a rhythm I can’t keep up with, I stroke his hair and face with my hands, bringing him in for a kiss. I feel a chuckle rumbled through him when I nip at his neck. “Careful. You may cause this to end before the fun has begun.” He warns me. 

That tells me he isn’t as put together as he looks. Squeezing him with my inner muscles, he moans, dropping his head to my shoulder, I can feel him taking deep breathes to calm himself down. When I do it again, he growls and picks up the pace to one that sends me into an orgasm within a few strokes. 

Feeling him pulse inside of me, he spills himself with a low moan. Once he pulls out of me, he snaps and tells me to go and get warmed up, he will join me in a few minutes. 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Once my goddess is out of my sight, I turn to address the intruder, that I knew had been following us since we left the mansion. 

“Enjoy the show?” I ask my eyebrow raised as you would normally see me when scolding Ichthys for a prank. When the intruder doesn’t answer me, I wait some more. 

Finally, Leon slinks out from behind the tree he was behind. I look him over and smile at how flushed he is, breathing ragged and hands clenching and unclenching. I know he is aroused just by looking at him. 

Walking up to him, I trail my finger down his cheek, making him jolt under the foreign touch “The difference between you and I is, where you watch and I know you’re there. I get to pleasure the former goddess of fate.” With that, I head back to the mansion and to my goddess, leaving the wild lion to deal with his problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally like how the scene between Zyglavis and Leon came out. 
> 
> This pairing may or may not get a one shot in the future. It completely depends if they decide to play nice with me while writing.


	6. On The Sixth Day Of Kinkmas, My True Love Gave To Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Huedhaut/MC  
> Warning: None  
> Christmas Theme: Christmas Carols/Decorating the tree  
> Kink: Consensual groping  
> Word Count: 429

Decorating the tree was my favourite activity next to sing carols. I was humming “All I Want For Christmas Is You.” and “Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)” when they came on. 

Huedhaut was watching me from his spot in the chair he claimed as his when he was over. I felt his eyes on me every time I strained up to get near the top of the tree. 

“Hue, could you help me get the angel on the top?” I ask looking back at him over my shoulder with a slight pout. Taking pity on me, he helps me get the angel on the top. Perks of having a tall boyfriend.

Standing behind me, Hue slowly moves his hands down my sides to grope at my bottom. I giggle at the near ticklish feeling it gives me from the silk of my panties moving against me. 

“I wondered when you were gonna get frisky with me.” I turn in his arms, palming his hardened arousal through his pants. Sighing in pleasure, he grips my bottom tighter. 

“I was trying to be a gentleman and allow you to finish your task before feeling you up.” My laugh turns into a moan as he slips his hand between my legs, rubbing my slit slowly back and forth. 

Moving us over to the chair, he slowly removes our clothing until we are naked. After settling us down in the chair, he places me on his lap, slipping himself inside of me with a slow thrust. 

With his hands still firmly glued to my bottom, he rocks me back and forth in the rhythm he wants me to take. Riding him at a pace I could easily keep, I moaned when he shifted his hips enough for me to feel him hit that spot deep inside of me. 

I gasped as I saw stars, and fell over the edge into pleasure. Picking up the pace, he thrusts into me, with some vigour until he finally meets his end. Sending me back over that edge, I am almost blacked out from the pleasure.

Once my wits return from the overwhelming pleasure I felt, I noticed offhandedly that Huedhaut still had a firm grip on my bottom, kneading the flesh much like a cat would knead a blanket. 

“You enjoy groping me, don’t you.” I murmur, still, a tad stunned from the pleasure. 

“Your body is something I can’t get enough of. Of course, I love touching you.” Huedhaut confirms. And thus the mystery of why Hue loves my body and touching it was solved.


	7. On The Seventh Day Of Kinkmas, My True Love Gave To Me:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Karno/MC  
> Warning: None  
> Christmas Theme: Hot Chocolate  
> Kink: Fingering  
> Word Count: 589

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, Karno got fingering again. I swear I didn’t plan that.

Hot chocolate was one of those things you just couldn’t give up on a cold day. 

I was making some for myself and the other gods. Keeping in mind their preferred kind. 

Leon: Plain  
Huedhaut: Spiked with booze  
Ai: Extra marshmallows  
Teo: Extra milk  
Karno: Spicy!  
Lu: Plain  
Dui: Cherry sauce  
Krioff: Frozen  
Scorpio: Apple flavouring  
Zyglavis: Extra chocolate (heavier the better)  
Ikky: Plain  
Patherno: Plain. 

I always did the plain first then move onto the flavoured. Today Karno decided to help me out with pouring the cups. 

“Is this enough?” Karno asks as I rummage through my shelf of spices for the cinnamon.

Looking over I smile “Yep! Can you add the cubes of ganache to Zyglavis’ cup? It will help get them to melt quicker, so all I need to do is stir it before serving.” 

I had gotten all the gods cups with their sign on them so I knew whose cup was whose. Watching Karno do as I asked, I turn and go back to rummaging through the shelf. 

Karno decided at that moment to come over and see what the problem was. Once I explained I couldn’t find the cinnamon for mine, he snaps and some appear. Smiling at him, I lean over to kiss him. 

Slipping his hand down my front while we were kissing, I feel his fingers worm their way into my pants and panties. Placing my hand on his arm to stop him, I feel him smile against my lips. 

Once his fingers find my clit, he softly traces circles around it, causing my hips to jump with pleasure. “Karno. Not now.” My voice has little bite to it. As my body responses to the pleasure. 

Slipping his fingers farther down, he teases my opening before, slipping a finger right into my opening. Thankfully he catches my moan with his kiss, otherwise, the others would know exactly what was going on. 

Shifting me so I am standing with my legs wider, he continues to thrust his fingers in and out, using his thumb to play with my clit. “Karno. Please.” I wasn’t sure what I was begging for at that moment. 

“Cum for me. Cover my hand in your arousal.” Karno whispers in my ear. I moan again, feeling pleasure shocks up my spine. “Come on now. Be a good girl for me.” 

I shatter when he gives my clit one more feather-soft stroke. Shaking in his arms, I moan, the whole while, he whispers in my ear how I feel twitching around his fingers. How warm and wet I am. How he wishes we had enough time, it was his cock buried inside of me instead. His naughty words fuel my orgasm to last longer. 

When I finally come down, I noticed Karno had finished making the rest of the hot chocolate with a snap of his fingers. Playfully glaring at him, I smack his arm. 

Bring the hot chocolate out, I make sure all of them are to taste. Sighing in relief when I was told it tasted better than normal. 

“She added something different to the mix this time. I’m not even sure what it was.” Karno mentions, and I whip my head in his direction. The smile I see, tells me all I need to know. The pervert messed with the hot chocolate, by adding my arousal to it. He wanted them all to know what exactly we had been doing. 

I promised myself that was the last time I ever made hot chocolate with him.


	8. On The Eighth Day Of Kinkmas, My True Love Gave To Me:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Huedhaut/MC  
> Supporting Roles: Zyglavis, Scorpio and Dui  
> Warnings: None  
> Christmas Theme: Mistletoe   
> Kink: Heated Kisses  
> Word Count: 1091

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you Heated Kisses would be used twice. I couldn’t pass it up when I pulled mistletoe as the Christmas prompt.

My enemy was back. Mistletoe. I glared at the sprig hanging innocently at the door of my workplace. They had hung it for the party, I didn’t know why it always ended badly for someone. 

Last year was my boss. I had been lucky and avoided being the victim again for about 2 years now, I refused to be the victim again. 

Company party, free-flowing booze plus mistletoe equalled disaster in the making. 

Once I was off work, I head to the mansion the gods live in. Grumbling the whole time. I rivalled Scorpio with my attitude today. 

“You seem to be off today,” Huedhaut said looking at me as I moped on the sofa waiting for him to be done with work. Hell, even Zyglavis was keeping his distance, that meant my vibes were seriously hostile. 

“My enemy is back at work. Every damn year they think it is a great idea, but it never ends well for anyone.” I grumble. At the confused looks I explain. “They hang mistletoe every year, for the company party. The old tradition goes, that if you are standing under the mistletoe, you have to kiss the person standing with you, add booze into the mix and things happen that normally wouldn’t.” 

When I hear a snap. I look over to the minister of punishments. “This little plant causes so much trouble?” 

“Yep,” I replied glaring at the sprig in his hand. I also realized that I would have to show them what I meant. “Give it here and I’ll show you guys what I mean. Well minus the booze part.” 

Once Zyglavis handed it over, I went to the door of the living room and attached it to the top of the door frame. Looking over at Huedhaut I motioned him to come stand with me. 

“So the tradition goes, you hang it like this, and once two people are under it, you must kiss.” I grabbed Hue’s uniform and pulled him down for a kiss. Once I am done kissing him, I see a very bright red minister of punishments and two red punishments gods. 

“You do know the three of you could give it a try,” Hue says looking at them. “After all tradition does state you’ll have to kiss her.” 

Rolling my eyes at Huedhaut. “And this is how someone always gets into trouble at work.” As I opened my mouth to say more, my lips were covered by Scorpio’s. Moaning slightly as he holds my face still. Once the shock wears off, I look at Hue, who just smiles and nods. 

Kissing Scorpio back, finally, he lets me go, after we’re both panting. “That was one hell of a kiss.” We both say at the same time. I giggle and he smiles before putting his forehead to mine. 

Next up was Dui, who kissed me sweetly. Little pecks, not allowing for the kiss to get too heated or I would be dealing with shadow Dui, not that I minded. Both of them were playful. 

Last up was Zyglavis, who was still blushing by the time he approached me. After giving me a chaste kiss, he went to go back to work. “Are you sure that is all you want?” I hear Huedhaut say from his spot against the wall behind me. 

Zyglavis doesn’t say anything but nods. Not letting this go, I grab Zyglavis’ coat and pull him back to me, stretching up on my toes I whisper “Come on minister, you can do better than that. Besides, you have Huedhaut’s permission and my permission to kiss me. You can’t say, you haven’t been curious.” Part of me wanted them to regret this, the other part of me was having fun. 

Very gently Zyglavis starts kissing me again. I made the mistake of moving my hands from where I had his coat bunched up in my fists to around his neck, gently tugging on his ponytail. The minister did a 180. Suddenly I found myself pushed back against the door frame, being kissed within an inch of my life. 

Sliding the hand that wasn’t holding my head in place, Zyglavis slips it down my side to rest on my hip. Gently squeezing it, that seems to bring him back to his senses. Once we break apart, I am more breathless than I was with Scorpio and Huedhaut. “Wow.” Is all I can say. Blushing a bright red again, Zyglavis coughs and apologizes. 

Hue snaps and the sprig of evil disappears. “As long as you enjoyed, I see no harm in indulging in some of the traditions.” With that, he moves us to his room. 

As soon as the door is closed he is on me, holding me close and kissing me with all the passion he has. If I had to compare, it would be very close to the way Zyglavis had me, the only difference was Hue’s hands were glued to my bottom, while he ground his arousal against me. “You have no idea how much that turned me on, watching you get them to lose their inhibitions.” 

“This is why mistletoe is evil. It does things to people.” I say between a moan. 

Backing me up to the bed, he lays me down and strips me enough to get my panties off. “I can’t hold back long enough to get you fully naked.” 

“That’s cool. I need to head off to my parents after this anyway.” I’m not even sure he fully understood what I meant because of my moaning. Thrusting at a fast pace, the only sounds in the room became our moaning and heavy breathing. 

“Huedhaut, I’m going…” the words trail off as my orgasm washes over me. I whimper and mewl after, due to overstimulation from his thrusting as well as using his thumb to tease my clit. 

“Good girl. Can you do that again?” I hear as my nerves explode with pleasure again. 

Slightly dazed, I watch Hue climax. Despite his head being on my shoulder, his body shivers, his hips twitch and he grips the bleeding tightly. I’d give anything to see his face but this works as well. 

Running my hand over his back in a soothing manner, I hear his heavy breathing in my ear. “Mmm. Maybe we should do this every year.” 

I swat his shoulder in reprimand which is now shaking with laughter. “Kidding! But you can’t say after this mistletoe is _that_ evil.” 

He may or may not have had a point, but I would never tell.


	9. On The Ninth Day Of Kinkmas, My True Love Gave To Me:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Karno/MC  
> Warnings: None  
> Christmas Theme: Elf  
> Kink: Clothes on  
> Word Count: 470

I was never going to be living this down. Like ever… The gods had to show up to my place of work, while I am dressed as a god damned elf taking pictures with the kids that always came around. 

“Yes, laugh it up,” I said to the gods, levelling them with a glare that rivalled Scorpio and Zyglavis on a bad day. It promptly shut the Punishments Minister and his vice minister up. 

“Come now. I think you look adorable.” Karno says looking at me. Of course, my boyfriend would be the only one not laughing at me. Part of me wants to blush, the other part wants to wave his words off, as I felt ridiculous in this outfit. 

When work finally ends I breathe a sigh of relief that was until Karno showed me what he had. 

“No! I am not putting a damn elf costume on again.” I said glaring at him. 

“Oh come on! It’s a sexy elf so it is different than what you wore earlier.”

“Nope, not a chance,” I said, turning my back to him. Hearing him snap and feeling cool air on parts of my body I couldn’t before, I look down. “Seriously Karno?! I said.. ompt!” 

The words died as I was kissed and tossed on top of the bed. Moving his body to cover mine, he lines himself up with my opening and teases it with the weeping tip of his arousal. “You have no idea how hard I have been since seeing you in that costume. I wanted to bend you over and have my way with you right then.” 

I whimper slightly as he pushes himself inside of me. Thrusting at a punishing pace, I let my body relax enough to go with the flow.

Using his thumb to press my clit, he causes me to orgasm on the spot, doing it a couple more times, I feel his thrusting stutter and stop, then, a wet heat flowing inside of me. 

“Karno, you did not just do what I think you just did.” 

“What would that be, goddess?” Karno nuzzles my chest and kisses my breasts through the lace of the skimpy elf costume. 

“You know what I am talking about because I can feel you dripping out of me.” 

“Oh.. that. I couldn’t help myself, you look so sexy in this.” He played the sheepish card. I rolled my eyes and was thankful I had opted to get the IUD when I had the chance. 

After cleaning up and changing back into my normal clothes I looked at him and put my hands on my hips. “We are not doing that again.” At Karno’s sad puppy look I sighed and added. “The elf costume. I am fine with others ok.”

Words I was bound to regret.


	10. On The Tenth Day Of Kinkmas, My True Love Gave To Me:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Zyglavis/MC  
> Warning: None  
> Christmas Theme: Naughty or Nice  
> Kink: Almost Caught In The Act  
> Word Count: 770

Ever regret explaining something to someone? Yeah, that is me right now. I was explaining the concept of Santa’s “naughty and nice list” to the gods when I saw that glint in Zyglavis’ eyes. The one I know all too well when he gets an idea. 

Walking down the hallway of the mansion to the gardens, I am suddenly grabbed out of the blue, panicking I kick out and that is when Zyglavis’ scent hits me. 

“The fuck?” I hiss when he finally lets me go and I can talk again. 

“Are you going to be on the naughty or nice list?” He asks looking at me. 

“We are not playing this game while I am pissed at you Zyglavis. You scared the shit out of me. Like I thought one of the Dark King’s minions got in here somehow scared.”

“Keep this up and I’ll be putting you on the naughty list.” He whispers in my ear before he nips the shell with his teeth. My body of course betrays me and I melt into his arms. 

“If you can keep quiet, and no one catches us, I’ll put you on the nice list. If you make a sound and we are caught, I’ll put you on the naughty list, and you’ll be punished. Understand?” I nod, knowing the only way to get through this is letting Zyglavis have his way. As per the grinding of his hard arousal against my leg. 

Kneeling so he can get under my skirt, I feel him pull my panties down, stepping out of them, he puts them in his uniform coat’s pocket. Keeping his hand under my skirt he gently teases my opening, slit and clit with the tips of his fingers. 

I hold steady and don’t make a noise. As he drives my desire higher, when I am finally wet enough, he picks me up and holds me against the wall with my legs wrapped around his waist to hold on somehow. 

Slowly easing into me, I let out a quiet breath, he smiled his sadistic smile. I know I am in for it. Thrusting hard into me with slow measured strokes, I give my first whimper. I know there is no one in the hallway just yet, thankfully you can hear them a few feet away with the tile and their boots.

Keeping his pace steady, he makes me orgasm. Biting my bottom lip to keep the moan I want to let out in, I release a harsh breath through my nose. 

After what felt like seconds, I hear Karno and Scorpio coming down the hall. Looking wildly at Zyglavis, he just smiles and whispers in my ear again, “Can you still be quiet?” Keeping my back firmly against the wall and his other arm under my bottom, he slips his free hand between us and plays with my clit softly with his fingertips again. 

Just as Scorpio and Karno, start to pass the nook we are hidden in, he presses hard on my clit, sending a sudden orgasm through me and I moan while biting my bottom lip. I hear Scorpio and Karno stop. “Did you hear that?” Karno asks as his voice is the closest. “I would be willing to bet the problem child is getting his ass handed to him again,” Scorpio grumbles. “Whatever the sound is, really isn’t important, we need to find Zig before I have to do the meeting for him.” 

When they walk off, I look at Zyglavis with a cocked eyebrow. He shrugs at my look “I can’t play hooky now and again?” He whispers.

“You don’t play hooky, ever,” I whisper back, feeling him pulse inside of me at my slightly angry tone. “OMG, you’re getting off on this!” 

“And you almost got us caught. The closer they came, the more you twitched around my cock. Had I known I would have done this sooner.” That smug look was back. 

“Don’t start.” I hiss as he picks his thrusting back up. Sending me again into an orgasm. After a few more thrusts he gives a stifled moan and comes hard inside of me. 

Hours later, the gods are talking, and Scorpio brings up how hard it was to find him. Zyglavis merely looks at him and says he was previously occupied with some important matters.

“Yes, they were very important. Playing hooky so you could fuck me senselessly.” I said offhandedly getting a chuckle out of a few of the other gods. I had been on the “nice” list, I was now on the naughty list and I didn’t even care.


	11. On The Eleventh Day Of Kinkmas, My True Love Gave To Me:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Lucien/MC  
> Warning: None  
> Christmas Theme: Sleigh Ride  
> Kink: Hand Job  
> Word Count: 1006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came from Lucien’s birthday date event CG for this year.

I had never been to London, let alone on a sleigh ride. Lucien treated me to both. 

After arriving in London, we went to his flat, he owned but hardly lived there, since he graduated. 

“Are you sure it is ok to spend Christmas away from the others?” I asked as the others seemed put out by just the two of us going. 

“I can say they will likely be on the next flight out if Victor doesn’t use his private jet or Kiro pumps up the charm,” Lucien said in the innocent type of voice. I had to laugh at that. I could see it now, Victor demanding his plane be ready, Kiro charming the airport personnel, Gavin just saying he will fly here, then there was Miss. Queen acting like Lucien had just betrayed her in the most horrific of ways. 

Our fields of work didn’t always leave us with the same holidays off, I was really the only one with all holidays off as my work was very flexible with these things. Lucien had booked the trip for us, long before we found out that the others would be free and it was too late to add them on or cancel the trip. 

“Go make some hot cocoa and I’ll call the others and see how long before they show up.”

“I can do that. Oh! And Lucien? Don’t tease them too much. We don’t need Victor stopping time on us just so they can get here quicker, ‘cause I want that sleigh ride you promised me. As in I don’t want to share!” I heard his laughter and saw his twinkling eyes reflected in the window. 

“I promise I’ll keep teasing to a minimum Butterfly.” 

I mouth a ‘Thank you!’ As he puts his phone up to his ear while going into the kitchen fully, to make the hot cocoa. 

Humming to myself, I nearly drop the kettle in the sink when I hear Victor’s yelling coming from the living room. Putting things down, I poke my head back in, and I see Lucien holding the phone away from his ear. 

Motioning for him to hand it over, I take a breath. “VICTOR LI THAT IS ENOUGH!” 

That alone was enough to startle him from his rant, just as he started to speak I cut him off. “No! You listen to me! None of you even attempted to tell us until the last goddamned minute you were off for Christmas, none. So none of you gets to ruin this for me! Do. You. Understand. Me?” The last words came out on a growl as I was not happy. When I heard around of “Yes Butterfly.” and one snort later I hung up the phone. 

Lucien looked at me with a sly smile on his face. “Maybe I should let you handle trips from now on.” I shrug. 

“When are we leaving for the sleigh ride?” I ask, getting the thermos of hot cocoa ready. 

“Whenever you want, I rented one for the whole day.” He smiles again as my eyes light up. 

Getting to the area we need to be in, the driver explains everything we need to know, and Lucien helps me in. Getting us settled, he points out parts of London he was going to take me to later. 

Making sure Lucien wasn’t paying attention, I slipped my hands under the blanket he had brought with us for our laps. Taking my gloves off, I slowly shift so I am pressed against him, looking at what he was showing me. When he went back to explaining the river I slipped my hand down his pants to tease his soft arousal with my fingertips. Looking over at me, I lift a finger to my lips. “Did you really think I would behave myself?” 

He gave a humourless laugh and whispered back “No, I expected you to misbehave, just not like this.” The rest came out on a broken stifled moan. 

“You like risk. Is this risky enough for you?” Nodding his head, he pulls me closer to him. I speed my motions up, now that his arousal is hard, his hips jump now and again, with his lip between his teeth. 

“If you want to come, come for me,” I say kissing his cheek. He shakes his head. Lucien had a kink for risk, which means he would go as far as he could without getting caught. 

With his arousal weeping in my hand, I tickle his tip, with my fingertips again. His hips jump more violently this time. He doesn’t make a peep or make any other sign of what I am doing to him. 

“Butterfly, please end this.” He finally concedes to me, I feather my fingers over his tip again, and I feel his arousal twitch, his hips jump and his hand clamps down on my thigh in what will likely be a bruise later, as he comes into the tissue I had ready for him. 

The only indications he makes that I was doing anything to him, is a small whimper he gives as I wipe the tip of his now soft arousal clean and tuck him back away. By then our sleigh ride is now ending. 

Smiling at the driver, I thank him for the ride, and give the horses some treats, then meet Lucien at the car. 

“The others have arrived,” Lucien informs me when I am settled in the warmth of the car. 

“Oh joy!” We both know I was being sarcastic. 

Once we get back to the flat it is sheer chaos, everyone talking over each other including being sneered at by the only other woman in our polyamorous relationship. 

“There are 8k nerves in the clit, and all of you minus Lucien are getting on every single one of them,” I say a little more harshly than I intended, but it snapped them all to attention. 

Christmas may have been a shit show, but at least I had gotten my sleigh ride.


	12. On the Twelfth Day Of Kinkmas, My True Love Gave To Me:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Wilfred/MC  
> Warning: None  
> Christmas Theme: Mrs, Claus  
> Kink: Teasing  
> Word Count: 783

Wilfred and I were opening gifts when I made a shocked sound, closing the gift Roberto had given me. 

“What did you get?” Roberto asked, the smile on his face making me blush even brighter. 

Once the other princes left I was putting stuff away when Wilfred’s gasp made me turn around. 

“Who gave you this?” He says holding up the lingerie that Roberto gifted me that was supposed to me a Mrs. Claus outfit. 

My brain went blank before finally said, “Roberto. It is a gag gift, besides the fact I wouldn’t wear something like that.” 

“At least try it on. I think it is kinda cute.” Wilfred had to give me the puppy dog eyes.

Sighing, I hold my hand out. When he places it into my hand, I go and change. Coming out, I see he is in bed, reading already as it took me a bit to figure out how to get this thing on. 

Flipping my long blonde hair over my shoulder, I place my knee on the bed. 

“Mr. Spencer, have you been good this year?” I ask looking at Wilfred with sultry eyes, I see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows hard, looking at my outfit. 

Crawling up the bed, I remove the book from his hands, and glasses, as I settle into his lap I notice a pink flush settling over his cheeks. “Well? Have you been good this year?”

I whisper it into his year before nipping it with my teeth. He groans, hips jumping to press his arousal against my core. 

I click my tongue and pull back. “You do know, naughty boys don’t get anything correct?” The whine I get is almost comical, and it would have been if he hadn’t been flushed with arousal, eyes glazed over with lust and barely keeping himself from grabbing me and flipping me over. 

“I’d like to think I have been good this year. I don’t truly know.” Wilfred finally manages to say his hand coming up to trace the fluff lined cup of the outfit. 

“Well then, I guess I can give you your gift,” I say again, this time biting his ear a little harder. He moans loudly, gripping my hips tightly. Kneading them slightly to keep himself in control of his lust. 

Slipping my hand between our bodies, I rub his arousal through his pants before slipping my hand into the waistband of his PJ pants to fondle him a bit. 

I let my fingertips trace the large vein that runs from his root to tip, before sliding my hand farther down to cup his balls, rolling them around in my hand, gently squeezing and stroking them. 

I watched Wilfred’s face shift with every sensation he was feeling. His eyes slowly fluttered closed, his mouth parted on a silent moan, he gritted his teeth, when I rubbed that little spot just below the tip of his arousal. 

“Princess, you may want to be careful. There is only so much teasing I can take before I flip you over and take you. Either take my cock into your hand properly or let me fuck you.” Wilfred warns through gritted teeth. 

I knew it was getting to be too much, the moment his body started to stiffen and he began to grip the bedding in a white knuckle grip. 

Giggling slightly, I continue to move between teasing his arousal and his balls. I can feel his thighs twitch and jump with the little feather-light touches I am giving him. I also know the way we are sitting he can’t just flip me over like he normally would have. 

Another whine tears from his throat as his hips strain upwards when my touch leaves him yet again. Giving him some pity, I move back to tease his weeping tip. 

“Fuck… Princess, I’m about to…” he doesn’t finish as his orgasm washes over him. He gasps, moans and his body jerks slightly at the pleasure running through his system. 

When it finally passes, he lays back against the headboard and sighs. “Princess, you are keeping that damned thing. I don’t care if it was Roberto who gave it to you. I like who you turn into with it on.” 

I laugh slightly. “That was all me, Wilfred, the outfit was just something that made the whole thing seem more sensual and kinky.” 

“You’re keeping it.” I know that tone, it means I have no say in the matter. I just smile and kiss him. 

“How about you go get cleaned up?” 

While he does, I change out of the sexy Mrs. Claus outfit and hang it in the back of my closet for next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Kinkmas until Dec 31st when the New Years Headcanon goes up. I hope you all enjoyed!


	13. New Years Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon for all the boys of Kinkmas

Wilfred  
This was our first New Years’ together. I was looking forward to celebrating the new year with my boyfriend. He had set everything up.

When the time came, he bundled me up, taking me out to the balcony off of our room. Settling down into our warm cocoon, he tells me to watch the sky.

“You’ll see something interesting tonight.”

Once the fireworks started, Wilfred slipped his hand under my skirt to stroke me through my panties. 

“Will,” I say looking back at him.

“Watch the fireworks, Princess.” Kissing my ear. 

With every explosion of colour, he would press a bit harder on my clit. I stifled a moan and shifted in his arms. 

“Happy New Year Princess. This is payback for Christmas.”

By the time the fireworks were over, I was seeing a whole different set of fireworks behind my eyelids. Wilfred had managed to get me to climax a minimum of three times. With more coming when he finally got us back into our room and into bed.

Huedhaut  
The gods were partying. This wasn’t an uncommon thing. If it had Hue’s booze, you could bet there was a party going. 

Finding me on the balcony watching the fireworks going off, Huedhaut comes up to me and wraps himself around me. 

“Figured I’d find you here given how loud it is in there.” Pulling me over to the bench he pulls me into his lap, kissing me. 

“Hue.”

“You can push me away at any point.”

With that, he moves us around so he is inside of me, gently rocking me. I take over and set the pace which is a bit harder than how he started us out.

My body on high alert for the others. 

“Calm down, we’d hear them long before they would be arriving. You know yourself how loud they get when they drink.”

Moaning at the sharp movement of his hips, he pulls me so we are chest to chest. Kissing me hard. He gives a few more thrusts before we both fall, over the edge.

Keeping himself inside of me, we sit there. Until we are intruded upon by a few other gods. At which point he whispers in my ear “Hold on tight and try not to moan.”

Standing up with me in his arms, he walks to the door, I bury my face in his neck and shoulder as every step he takes it feels like he is thrusting into me again. 

“Awe! Come on Hue, don’t steal her for yourself.”

Looking over his shoulder he looks at Teo with a bored look. “She is drunk. It is better for her to get to bed than party more.” 

With that said, we leave the balcony and return to his room, which we don’t leave for the rest of the night. 

Karno  
I hadn’t even fully shut the door to his room when I found myself wrapped up in his arms. “Happy New Year!” I smile and return the greeting. 

Only to find myself on my back, on his bed. “Ever brought in the new year like this?”

“Can’t say I have.” My words are lost when he pulls my panties aside and starts licking, kissing and nipping at me. 

“Karno! Slow down please.”

He doesn’t answer but instead redoubles his efforts, confused I just go with the flow until I can’t hang on anymore. Barely getting his name out of my mouth, pant heavily on his bed once my orgasm slows down.

I became aware of the sound of a clock ringing midnight. 

“Looks like I just made it. I wanted to bring the new year in with a bang.”

I begin to giggle. “Karno, this is probably the most interesting new year I have had.”

Zyglavis  
We were already in bed and I was recovering from our last round. Zyglavis was soothingly stroking my back kissing me every now and again. 

“Is there anything you do to ring in the new year?” 

Looking at him from where I lay “No, there isn’t. Normally I am sleep already.” 

Rolling me back onto my back, he starts to kiss and nibble on my breasts again. Moaning, I card my fingers through his hair. 

“Careful Goddess, you know what that does.” His warning is accompanied by his arousal poking my opening. 

“I’m so scared, Minister.” 

He laughs and slips himself inside of me again, thrusting hard and fast, he has me trying to wiggle away as my body is over sensitive and the stimulation is getting to be too much. 

“I warned you. So this is your punishment, you have to ring in the New Year with my cock inside of you.”

We did just that, well I passed out from pleasure, and he felt guilty after. But it was a New Year’s Eve to remember.

Lucien  
He was working late due to a problem at his lab, I was alone for New Year’s Eve, not that I minded, I understood his job was very demanding. 

Sighing I went to bed about 10:30, only to be woken up about an hour later with Lucien’s mouth on my sex, his tongue flicking my clit. 

“Lucien?” I ask sleepily. 

“Yes butterfly?” I hear it but it muffled by the blanket over his head.

Turning on the bedside lamp I lift the blanket, to see purple-grey eyes looking back at me. 

“I know why Victor calls you ‘Pervert Professor’ now.” 

This gets a laugh out of him before he goes back to flicking my clit with his tongue. I moan and card my hands through his hair. 

“Be as rough as you want with me. This is all about you, as well as making up for missing your party for us.” 

My heart slightly melts at his words. Everyone else had gone home, despite Lucien saying it was ok for them to stay with me.

Continuing his attack on my clit, he has me tossing and mewling in pleasure. One hand clenched in the sheets, the other in his hair. 

By the time he had me coming, I was positive I had pulled some out. 

Crawling up my body, he nuzzles my nose “Happy New Year butterfly.”

Victor  
The party was boring, well it was for me. I would have rather been playing cards at home with Gavin and Kiro or even listening to Lucien talk about some science thing I couldn’t understand. 

But here I was at LFG’s New Years party with Victor. After making nice, greeting people I didn’t know and a couple of dances, I sighed while sipping on my champagne.

It was clear I wanted out of here. Victor could see it and kept giving me a smile that said “eventually we’ll be outta here.” 

I swore if I saw it one more time I was gonna leave without him. Which lead to the current situation I found myself in. 

He had given me that damn smile again. He watched as I spun on my heels and started to walk to the coat check. Just as I reached it, I felt the shift of Victor’s Evol.

Looking back I saw him coming though the crowd. “Where are you going.”

“Home. I am tired, my feet are killing me and this dress is itchy. I don’t care about cost, my skin doesn’t like it.”

Victor looks at me and then the coat checker again, nods once, before tossing me over his shoulder. 

“Victor! Put me down!” 

Entering his office, he closes the door, before setting me on his desk. Kissing me he starts undoing his tie, before shrugging out of his suit jacket. 

Leaning me back a bit, he pulls my panties to the side, before teasing my slit until I am wet and ready. 

“This should take your mind off of things.” With that he thrusts inside of me. Holding my legs so I couldn’t kick out. 

Finally giving in I lean back fully on his desk, while wrapping my legs around his waist. Moaning, I have one hand on his chest the other is holding on to the edge of his desk. 

“That’s it, come for me, I can feel you want to.” Victor says in my ear while he plays with the lobe, nipping it as I come unraveled around him. 

“Oh sweetheart, you still want more don’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll give it to you.” Victor groans and thrusts harder. 

After what feels like mere seconds, I’m falling into another orgasm, as Victor falls seconds behind me. 

When he resumes time, I notice it is nearly midnight. “Yes I stopped time so we could ring in the new year together. I do know how important it is to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!
> 
> I hope 2021 is a better year!
> 
> And thus Kinkmas 2020 is officially completed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sesshomaru and Youko Kurama, were originally supposed to appear, after much deliberation, I decided to remove them, and add Victor and Lucien from MLQC instead. It pushed me out of my comfort zone.
> 
> I will be posting the original Sesshomaru and Youko Kurama fics at a later date, under my various/song fics, as that is where my out takes from Kinktober and Kinkmas are going.


End file.
